


Whines

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't get sick, ever. Except she did...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whines

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is potentially way out of character for her, but it's my world, so whatever. And I know she can't technically get sick, but I decided I could turn it into a funny fic if she did, so yeah. Enjoy.

Natasha Romanoff wanted to die. That was all there was to it, honestly. In this moment, she wanted nothing more than to just die.

So naturally, she told her partner.

"I don't think that'll help, Tasha."  
"But, Clint." Natasha whined.  
"Seriously, Nat. you're just sick."  
"I'm dying."  
"Why are you so overdramatic? It's just a cold."  
"You gave it to me. You're the reason I'm dying."  
Clint sighed. He was currently standing next to their bed, looking at her lying on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?"  
"The bed was too far."  
"It's two steps."  
"Two steps is a lot when you're dying."  
"Tasha! You're not dying!"  
"I might as well be."  
Clint sighed again and stooped to pick her up. She groaned as he lifted her into his arms and turned her face into his chest.

Clint set her on the bed and helped her under the covers.  
"No. It's too hot for those." She protested weakly.  
"Tasha, you're shivering."  
It was true. Her hands were shaking so badly that she could hold anything.  
Clint situated himself next to her and stroked her hair while he waited for the medicine he'd given her a few moments ago to kick in.

"Just let me die in peace, Clint."  
"You're not dying. And if you were, I wouldn't leave you."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Natasha smiled slightly and snuggled farther into his chest. She was asleep in minutes.

When she woke up, she realized that she was alone in the bed.  
"Clint?" She called.  
There was no answer, so Natasha slid out of the bed and did her best to ignore the feeling that she was going to pass out.  
"Clint?" She called again as she walked down the hall.  
"Tasha!" Clint said as he came out of the kitchen. "Why aren't you in bed?"  
"You weren't there." She whined.  
"I was getting soup for you."  
"I don't want it." She whined again.  
"I don't particularly care. You need to eat."  
"But, Clint." She whined again.  
"Save it, Tash. Back to bed."  
"Why are you trying to get me to bed?" She asked cheekily, still managing to whine.  
"Tasha, just go."

Natasha sighed but made her way back to the bedroom. She threw herself face first onto the bed, and Clint had to physically roll her over when he followed her in. he helped her sit up against the headboard to eat the chicken soup he'd made.

"It's hot." She whined.  
"It's soup. It's supposed to be hot."  
"It's too hot."  
Clint sighed. He loved Natasha, he really did. But he was still having a hard time believing that anyone could be this whiny.  
"What do you want me to do, Nat?"  
"Blow on it."  
"What?"  
"My soup is too hot to eat."  
"So you want me to blow on it?"  
"Yes." She whined.  
 _God, she sounds like a two year old!_  
"Fine." Clint grumbled. He ignored the smile that grew on Natasha's face as he gently blew on the liquid she held out to him.  
"Much better." Natasha said as she placed the liquid in her mouth.  
They continued this until the soup was completely gone. Clint tried to get up to take the bowl back to the kitchen, but Natasha's whines stopped him.

"Why are you leaving me?"  
"I'm not, I'm cleaning up."  
"Don't."  
Clint sighed. He placed the bowl on the nightstand and helped Natasha resituate herself. She drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest and her body curled into his. Clint carefully combed her hair with his fingers, loving the way it felt against his fingers.  
"I love you, you crazy lady." He murmured before kissing her head.

* * *

When Natasha woke up later, she decided that she wanted a shower, and that Clint needed to help her.

"Why?"  
"My body hurts."  
"Really? Cause I'm starting to think you got sick just to get into my pants."  
"Why would I go through all of this to get you naked when all I have to do is give you one look, and just rip them off myself?" Natasha asked.  
"I don't know, I'm not the crazy assassin."  
Natasha pretended to look hurt, so Clint gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Fine, I'll shower with you, but no funny business, understand?"  
"Clint, that's no fun!" Natasha whined.  
"That's the deal, or you're on your own."

Natasha sighed but nodded, and pulled Clint to the bathroom with her. They emerged 45 minutes and only two scoldings for inappropriate behavior later.  
"I still don't see why you thought it was a good idea to have sex in the shower when you're sick, Tasha." Clint said, thoroughly annoyed with her behavior.  
"We've done it before, and it was fun."  
"It was amazing last time. But last time, you didn't almost black out and fall out of the shower after hitting your head on the wall."  
"You're making it sound worse than it was!"  
Clint sighed, deciding that answering would start another argument, and he didn't have the energy for that.

"Tell you what, after you get better, we can have all the shower sex you want."  
"Is it limited to just the shower?"  
"No. after you're better, however many days you were sick is how many days I'll give you for us to have sex wherever you want, so long as it's sanitary."  
"Deal. Now make me some soup."  
Clint chuckled and kissed her head before leaving. He vaguely heard Natasha call a thank you down the hall, but he couldn't really be sure.

He returned a few minutes later and after going through the soup thing again, Natasha was ready to sleep again. Clint cleaned up their floor a bit while she slept, ensuring that it didn't look like a bunch of heathens lived there. After a few hours, Natasha found him cleaning the kitchen.

"Tasha, bed." He called without even looking at her.  
"I wanna watch a movie." She whined.  
"Fine. Go get into the bed, and I'll be there soon. Then JARVIS can start a movie for us, ok?"  
"Fine."  
Clint entered the bedroom 5 minutes later, and instructed JARVIS to put on the first Harry Potter movie. 30 minutes later, Natasha was asleep.

* * *

They spent the next few days sitting in their room watching Harry Potter movies. The morning after Deathly Hallows pt. 2, Natasha's fever was gone, and she was back to being her normally abnormal self.

After cleaning their room, Natasha dragged Clint into their bathroom, siting promised shower sex as the reason he needed another shower 2 hours after his previous one.

Clint sighed but followed her into the bathroom, thinking  _God, I love this woman_  the entire way.

* * *


End file.
